


The Tale of Years of the Second Age: Excerpt

by scbr



Series: The Home Project [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scbr/pseuds/scbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>แปลจาก The Peoples of Middle-earth: The Tale of Years of the Second Age (p.181-183)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Years of the Second Age: Excerpt

* * *

 

สุวรรณราชา อาร์-ฟาราซอนนั้นทรงทะนงตนยิ่งกว่ากษัตริย์องค์ใดๆ และยอดปรารถนาของพระองค์ก็คือการได้เป็นจอมกษัตริย์แห่งสากลโลก แต่พระองค์ยังทรงปัญญาอยู่ ดังนั้นจึงทรงยำเกรงเจ้าแห่งแดนประจิมและได้หันมามุ่งหมายมัชฌิมโลกแทน เมื่อเซารอนตระหนักว่าภายในอาณาจักรนูเมนอร์บังเกิดความขัดแย้ง เขาก็คิดหาวิธีช่วงใช้มันเพื่อชำระแค้นของตน เขาเริ่มจากโจมตีท่าเรือและป้อมปราการ ทั้งยังรุกรานเมืองตามแนวชายฝั่งทะเลที่ชาวนูเมนอร์ปกครองดูแล แล้วก็เป็นดังที่เขาคาดการณ์ไว้ องค์กษัตริย์ทรงพิโรธอย่างหนักและทรงตัดสินพระทัยจะท้าประลองกับเซารอนมหาราชเพื่อชิงความเป็นเจ้าแห่งมัชฌิมโลก อาร์-ฟาราซอนทรงเตรียมการถึงห้าปี และในที่สุดก็ทรงออกรบด้วยกองทัพเรือพร้อมยุทโธปกรณ์ที่ยิ่งใหญ่ที่สุดเท่าที่เคยปรากฏบนโลกนี้

หากเซารอนเคยคิดว่าจะล่อลวงองค์ราชันให้เสด็จยังมัชฌิมโลกเพื่อจะกำจัดพระองค์ที่นั่น ความหวังนั้นก็ได้หลอกลวงเจ้าของเสียแล้ว เพราะเมื่ออาร์-ฟาราซอนทรงยกพลขึ้นบกที่อุมบาร์ แสนยานุภาพของกองทัพนูเมนอร์ในสมัยที่พวกเขากำลังรุ่งโรจน์สูงสุดนั้นช่างเกรียงไกรเสียจนลำพังแค่ได้ยินข่าวลือ บรรดาผู้คนก็ต่างพากันมาเข้าเฝ้าฯ และถวายความเคารพ แม้แต่ข้าทาสบริวารของเซารอนเองยังหลบหนีหาย เขาได้สร้างปราการในดินแดนมอร์ดอร์ไว้แล้วอย่างแน่นหนาและแข็งแกร่งจนหาได้ต้องกังวลกับการโจมตี แต่ทว่าในยามนั้นเขาถึงกับคลางแคลงใจ และดูเหมือนว่าแม้กระทั่งป้อมบารัดดัวร์ก็ไม่มั่นคงอีกต่อไป

ด้วยเหตุนั้น เซารอนจึงเปลี่ยนแผนมาใช้มารยาเสแสร้ง เขายอมลดตัวและเดินเท้ามาเข้าเฝ้าฯ อาร์-ฟาราซอน พร้อมถวายบังคมและขอพระราชทานอภัยโทษ อาร์-ฟาราซอนทรงไว้ชีวิตเขา แต่ทรงริบฐานันดรศักดิ์ทั้งหมดและรับสั่งให้จับกุมตัวเขาไว้เป็นเชลย สุดท้ายก็ทรงพาเขาเดินทางกลับไปยังอาณาจักรนูเมนอร์ด้วยเพื่อใช้เป็นเครื่องต่อรอง แลกกับการสวามิภักดิ์และศรัทธาของผู้ซึ่งจงรักภักดีต่อเซารอน

“ชะตากรรมนี้สาหัสสากรรจ์นัก" เซารอนเอ่ย "แต่ผู้เป็นมหาราชจักต้องได้ตามประสงค์" แล้วเขาก็ยอมจำนน ทำประหนึ่งว่าถูกบังคับด้วยกำลัง แต่แอบซ่อนความยินดีเนื่องจากทุกสิ่งเป็นไปตามแผนการของตนที่วางไว้

เซารอนนั้นทั้งรอบรู้และทรงภูมิอย่างยิ่ง ทั้งยังช่างสรรหาถ้อยคำสมเหตุสมผลที่โน้มน้าวใจทุกคนได้ ยกเว้นแต่ผู้ซึ่งระมัดระวังอย่างที่สุดเท่านั้น นอกจากนี้เขายังอยู่ในรูปลักษณ์งดงามเมื่อใดก็ได้ตามต้องการอีกด้วย พวกนูเมนอร์นำตัวเขามาเป็นเชลยในปี 3261 แต่ทว่าใช้เวลาไม่ถึงห้าปี องค์กษัตริย์ก็ทรงเชื่อฟังคำพูดและทรงวางพระทัยในคำแนะนำของเซารอนอย่างลึกซึ้ง

“ผู้เป็นมหาราชจักต้องได้ตามประสงค์" ถ้อยเนื้อหานี้คือแก่นหลักในทุกความที่เขาแนะนำ ไม่ว่าองค์กษัตริย์ทรงปรารถนาสิ่งใด เขาก็จะบอกว่าพระองค์ทรงมีสิทธิ์ในสิ่งนั้น และคอยวางแผนเก็บเกี่ยวผลประโยชน์ของตนเองไปด้วย

แล้วอนธการก็ได้คืบคลานเข้าสู่สำนึกของชาวนูเมนอร์ พวกเขาหันมาชิงชังเหล่าผู้ปกครองพิภพ และปฏิเสธพระผู้เป็นหนึ่งเหนืออื่นใดอย่างเปิดเผย แล้วหันไปบูชาความมืดและมอร์กอธ ผู้เป็นเจ้าแห่งอนธการ พวกเขาสร้างมหาวิหารไว้กลางเมืองและประกอบพิธีกรรมอันชั่วร้ายขึ้นที่นั่นด้วยการทรมานเหล่าผู้ศรัทธาคนอื่นๆ ที่เหลือ ทั้งเข่นฆ่าและเผาร่างของผู้คนเหล่านั้นเสีย พวกเขากระทำเช่นเดียวกันบนมัชฌิมโลกด้วย แนวชายฝั่งตะวันตกเต็มไปด้วยเรื่องราวอันน่าสยดสยอง จนกระทั่งผองชนถึงกับร่ำไห้ "เซารอนได้กลายเป็นกษัตริย์แห่งนูเมนอร์ไปแล้วหรือไร"

อำนาจของเซารอนที่ใช้กุมหัวใจประชาชนจำนวนมากนั้นยิ่งใหญ่ และหากปรารถนาจะยึดครองคทาไว้ก็คงจะทำเช่นนั้นได้ แต่ทว่าเขาต้องการเพียงความพินาศของนูเมนอร์เท่านั้น ดังนั้น เขาจึงกราบทูลอาร์-ฟาราซอนว่า "ตอนนี้ทรงขาดอยู่เพียงสิ่งเดียว แล้วพระองค์ก็จะเป็นจอมกษัตริย์ผู้ยิ่งใหญ่ที่สุดแห่งสากลโลก ชีวิตอมตะได้ถูกพรากไปจากพระองค์ เพราะว่าผู้ทรงพลานุภาพสับปลับแห่งแดนประจิมเหล่านั้นต่างริษยาและหวาดกลัว แต่ผู้เป็นมหาราชย่อมยึดครองตามสิทธิที่พึงมี" แล้วอาร์-ฟาราซอนก็ทรงใคร่ครวญถ้อยคำเหล่านั้น แต่ความกลัวได้ยับยั้งพระองค์เอาไว้อย่างยาวนาน

ทว่าในท้ายที่สุดแล้ว แม้กระทั่งอาร์-ฟาราซอน สุวรรณราชาผู้เป็นจอมกษัตริย์เหนือราชาทั้งปวง เมื่อทรงมีพระชนมายุถึงหนึ่งร้อยเก้าสิบพรรษาก็ทรงสัมผัสถึงพระชนม์ชีพอันโรยรา ทรงหวาดกลัวมรณะที่ย่างกรายเข้ามาใกล้และการต้องเสด็จสู่อนธการที่ทรงบูชา ด้วยเหตุนั้นเอง พระองค์จึงทรงจัดเตรียมสรรพาวุธเพื่อยาตราทัพไปยังวาลินอร์ และทัพนี้ก็ยิ่งใหญ่ไพศาลยิ่งกว่าเมื่อครั้งไปอุมบาร์ ประหนึ่งเรือรบแห่งนูเมนอร์ที่เลิศล้ำยิ่งกว่าเรือหาปลาของชาวประมง

**Author's Note:**

> \- คิดอยู่นานว่าควรทับศัพท์คำว่ามิดเดิลเอิร์ธมั้ย เพราะปกติเราก็ทับนะ OTL แต่ดันพึ่งจะอ่านบทว่าด้วยที่มาของภาษาหมาดๆ เลยคิดว่านักนิรุกติศาสตร์อย่างโทลคีนน่าจะอยากให้แปลซะถ้าแปลได้ ฮา ประกอบกับที่ว่าส่วนนี้เป็นตำนานด้วย เพราะงั้นเลยเอาที่สบายใจ  
> \- ท่านเซานี่สมเป็นท่านเซาจริงๆ...


End file.
